Asami Tachibana
Asami6.png|'" Love is the Rose. Lust is the Thorn. "' General Info Asami5.jpg Name: Asami ( Lust''' )' '''Age: Unknown' Weight: 167 lbs Height: 5'7 Eye Color: Blue Violet Blood Type: A DoB: Unknown Appearance Asami10.jpg Asami4.jpg Asami1.jpg A strong slender figure defined with profound and rounded curves, Asami has an appearance to die for. Her bust swells, her waist is small, her hips are wide and defined. Her hair is bathed in the light of fading blues, while eyes burn with the low fueled flames of blue violet orbs. Her skin is drenched in melted carmel. Everything about her is ideal, plump, and desirable. She is Lust incarnate. Behavior/ Personality Asami2.jpg Asami is a very confident woman. Never wavering or unsure, she always knows what she wants. She knows how to get what she wants and she most certainly knows how to . . . " persuade " others into doing what she wants. She's a catch and she knows it, using her curves and temptress ways to sway even the most stubborn of people. No matter their gender. Asami isn't a coward, but fearless. She is cunning, smart, clever, and witty. Brains, brones, and booty to boot, she's a difficult code to crack. Occupation/ Class Asami3.png|'Owner of the renowned Poison Apple night club in downtown Kasaihana. Singer/ Dancer/ Entertiner/ Other . . .' 'Demon Class' A Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power. Chi Base 'Physical Chi' Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form 'Demon Blood Physiology' Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. Category:Generation 1 Category:Family of Sin Category:Demon Blood Category:Bleeding Cherries Category:Kai's Characters